ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bride of Viktor
The Bride of Viktor 'is the twenty-seventh episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the seventh episode in the second season. 'Plot On a dark night in Anur Transyl, Viktor is seen walking across the city, feeling lonely. He thinks about what is missing in his life, as he has everything he needs. He sees others, such as Thep Khufans, holding hands and being happy together. He still does not know what is missing, but notices that his heart is hurting, so he heads to his laboratory to rest. Viktor then realizes that he needs love after seeing a telegram concerning the marriage of Lord Transyl and his wife. He reads the telegram and sees the two heading out of the altar with smiles on both of their faces. Viktor vows that he will have a wife, more importantly, a Mrs. Viktor. Kevin, not happy about traveling to Anur Transyl, complains about the money it will cost him to to get gas for the Rust Bucket 3. Ben does not feel too great about the trip either, as his last trip went into full-blown chaos. Cooper, on the other hand, is stoked for the trip, as he has always wanted to go to a monster planet. As the three land onto the surface, the civilians do not like them, but they just walk away and ignore. Ben transforms into Snare-oh to blend into the crowd, and Cooper notices a massive storm. Snare-oh makes his way to the laboratory where the lightning is coming from, and Kevin and Cooper follow, with Kevin absorbing some metal in case of an emergency. Viktor is creating his wife, using stitches to make incisors in her skin. He builds her body up, using tools such as drills, screwdrivers, and even lightning. He builds the arms and legs, and starts going to work on the final component after the head; a heart. After the heart appears to be working properly, Viktor hoists the body on an iron bed, lifting the bed up to the sky using his machines. He uses his electricity, combined with the machine to shock the body of the wife. Viktor places down the iron bed again, and does not see movement from the woman. Viktor seems disappointed and goes to walk away from his laboratory, but the body is moving and the eyes start to glow, yelling and shaking rapidly. Viktor calms the woman down after she begins to attack, and says that he brought her to life. The woman is confused, and Viktor says that it was him who is her husband, and he wants the best for her. She seems to understand, and Viktor names the creation Rosalina, his mother's name before her death. Ben reverts, and is in the laboratory along with Kevin and Cooper. Kevin says that there is nothing going on, as it is too quiet. Ben denies and says that being too quiet is a bad thing. They walk across the rooms, and notice a Transylian woman working with a man that they do not notice. He turns around as soon as he hears something, and Ben notices Viktor quickly. Cooper is curious as to who the woman is, and Kevin makes an observation that it could be his wife. Ben suspiciously transforms into Frankenstrike and disguises the Omnimatrix IV symbol with a curtain he sees not too far away. Cooper looks around using his technopathy and identifies the equipment as Transylian hospital tools. Kevin does not understand, and Cooper says that on Anur Transyl, the way to repair a Transylian after injury is through electricity, stitches, and blunt tools. Meanwhile, Frankenstrike goes up to Viktor and Rosalina, wondering if he could get a moment to talk. Viktor says that he has no time for any talk, but Frankenstrike becomes persistent, demanding an answer to who Rosalina is. Viktor pulls down his hood and is shocked to see Ben Tennyson, noticing the Omnimatrix IV symbol on Frankenstrike. Rosalina starts to attack, and she seems to be a match for Frankenstrike. He tries electrocuting her, but it only makes Rosalina stronger. After she knocks Frankenstrike away, Viktor causes the three to retreat using a gatling gun. Ben turns back to normal and says that Viktor and Rosalina are stronger as a pair. Kevin wonders if there is a way to defeat the both of them. Ben has an idea and heads to the Anur Transyl prison, with the others following. Lord Transyl is seen guarding the prison, but he immediately senses Ben and the others, wanting food. He tries to attack them, but Ben transforms into Whampire, knocking Transyl down and requests his help. Transyl asks why, and Kevin says that Viktor, his former minion, is planning to take down Anur Transyl with his new wife. Lord Transyl obliges, saying that a traitor must fall. Rosalina and Viktor have created their first Transylian child, and already have a wide range of children at their disposal. A sound of breaking wood emits from their door, and Ben as Swampfire, Kevin, Cooper, and Transyl run in. Viktor is shocked and angered at seeing Lord Transyl, and the two start to fight. Swampfire lunges at Rosalina, burning her skin. Cooper smacks her around using her technology-based parts, but Rosalina eventually breaks away. Meanwhile, Transyl is fighting Viktor in hand-to-hand combat, and starts spitting Corruptura at him, with the latter shocking each one. Lord Transyl makes a last resort and grabs Viktor, hypnotizing him. Viktor passes out, and Rosalina runs to her husband. Using the distraction, Swampfire burns Rosalina, causing her body parts to break. Viktor is awake and sees Rosalina dead. Viktor, with an angry tear in his eyes, tries to shock Swampfire, but he burns Viktor near metal, defeating him in a similar way to when Ben was 16. Ben reverts and goes up to Viktor, asking why he did what he did. Viktor explains that he needed companionship, as others in Anur Transyl have their second halves. Ben and Lord Transyl decide to take Viktor to repair Rosalina, and Kevin and Cooper do not understand why they are helping Viktor. Kevin sarcastically replies that love is a beautiful thing, with Cooper shaking his head in understanding. 'Major Events' *Viktor makes his The Omniwars ''debut. *Rosalina makes her debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Cooper Daniels *Lord Transyl 'Villains' *Viktor (first re-appearance) *Rosalina (first appearance) 'Aliens Used' *Frankenstrike *Snare-oh *Whampire *Swampfire 'Trivia' *The title and story of this episode is similar to the 1935 movie, ''The Bride of Frankenstein. *When Viktor announces that Rosalina is alive, it is much similar to the original Frankenstein movie. *With the exception of Swampfire, Ben only used Anur System aliens in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars